Akatsuki Tryouts
by YondaimeUzumaki
Summary: Summary: The infamous Akatsuki is now recruiting new members! None other than Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and the Leader is holding the tryouts! YayWhat’ll happen? What chaos awaits? Sorry I suck at summaries Warning: Posible OCC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The infamous Akatsuki is now recruiting new members! None other than Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and the Leader is holding the tryouts! (Yay)What'll happen? ( Sorry I suck at summaries) Warning: Posible OCC

The Akatsuki Tryouts A black haired Leaf Genin walked through the crowded streets of Konoha 

"Another boring day." Thought the Genin as he stalked through the streets.

The Genin continued to walk slowly. That was until he saw the local village bulletin board.

"Ramen cooks wanted, nope. The Genin read boringly as his brown eye's scrutinized the flyers. Free fuuma shuriken, Akatsuki tryouts… WTF!

Right there in the middle of the bulletin board, was a black poster with the words "Akatsuki Tryouts" in red(Can't believe he didn't notice that). On the left it had text that read: Do you hate your job? Do you want to leave your village? Do you enjoy extracting demons out of people and watching their faces twist in terror? If you said yes to one of those questions, join the Akatsuki! Tryouts are being held the Secret (not secret anymore) Akatsuki Hideout in the River Country. Upon joining, you'll receive an Akatsuki member cloak. But first you got to leave your village!

"That's real smart leaving the location of their hideout out in the open so the ANBU can find them." Said Neji as he walked past the Genin. "Then again… maybe I should tell ANBU about this. I could get a reward for this."

The Hyuuga silently chuckled to himself and ran off to the ANBU.

"I never really liked the village to begin"… Said the Genin. "I guess I'll leave. But first I got to ask Mom.

(His house)

"Hey Mom can I run away from the village and join the Akatsuki?" asked the Genin.

"Okay Juan." His mom answered. "Have fun at this "Akatsuki"!"

"Shannaro!" The Genin said happily. "See ya later Mom!"

And with that, Juan ran to his room to pack his stuff.

(Meanwhile at the village gate)

Juan arrived at the gate at midnight ready to get the hell out of Konoha.

Just when he was about to call for the gatekeeper to open the gate, he was spotted by the gatekeeper himself.

"Yo gatekeeper!" yelled Juan. "Can you open up the gate?"

"No dice kid!" answered the gatekeeper. "You got to have permission from the Fifth to leave the village!" "Now get back home, kid!"

But Juan didn't budge.

"If you don't open up this damn gate right now, countered Juan, I'll tell everyone in Konoha that you still live with your Mom! In her _basement_!"

"Nooo!" Cried the gatekeeper. "Not that!" "Alright I'll open the gate for you!"

"Heh heh… said Juan. Blackmail always works."

Juan quickly ran away before the ANBU and Hunter Nins would find him.

( The "Secret" Akatsuki Hideout)

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu were sitting at a gray folding table in gray metal folding chairs, in their gray hideout (Hehe gray)

Itachi took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I can't believe the Leader is making us do this." Said Itachi. Nine of us is enough already." Itachi then took a sip from his Mountain Dew can.

"I guess orders are orders… yeah." (You all know who said this, right?)

"This is pretty stupid." Complained Kisame. Is Leader smoking weed or something?"

"Wrong move." Thought Zetsu

"I heard that!" yelled the voice of the Leader. "If you don't follow my orders I will force feed you Shark Fin soup!"

Kisame fell out of his chair, screaming in anguish.

"Not Shark Fin soup!" cried Kisame. "Anything but that!"

Kisame began to rock himself like he was having a withdrawal.

"Okkay… Said Itachi.

"I joined just for the free donuts." Sasori said randomly. "I like donuts."

Dead silence

"Umm… guys?" Said Deidara. "Some people are here… yeah."

Itachi sighed. "Alright, lets get this over with.

_End Chapter_

YondaimeUzumaki: Okay this was first story. It might be a little stupid. Don't flame me and I won't flame you. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Get This Over With

Akatsuki Tryouts Chapter 2: Let's Get This Over With 

YondaimeUzumaki: Welcome to the 2nd chapter people! And as BlackMageRose13 suggested I'll bulk it up a little more and some more description.

"Whatever, said Itachi, lets just get this over with."

All sorts of shinobi of various ranks had filed into the "secret" hideout. Most of them had crossed out their village symbol on the forehead protectors already. There were shinobi from Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Kusagakure. The total number of shinobi was at least 95. They mostly consisted of Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin.

Juan arrived at the hideout soon after the other 95 did. He was surprised at the majority of ninjas there and the "secret" hideout itself. (Juan is an OC, not a main character. He won't be alive long. Something will happen to him involving Zetsu. **hint hint**)

"Finally, said Juan, I made it. Didn't think I'd escape those Hunter Nins."

Juan continued to look at the large group of ninja. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of Itachi.

"Whoa dude, Juan said in awe, it's _the_ Uchiha Itachi!"

Juan continued to look at the S rank criminal until he spoke again.

"Alright noobs, Itachi said hastily, whose up first huh? C'mon!"

A large hand shot up in the air. The hand belonged to a tall, big handed Sand ninja who was jumping up and down giddily like an excited child who wanted a new toy.

"Oh me, pick me!" A Sand Jounin said enthusiastically.

"Whatever." Itachi said carelessly.

All the other shinobi sighed in disappointment because they didn't answer fast enough. Some gave the Jounin middle fingers right in his face.

The Jounin didn't care at all. Not even an ounce.

Another Sand Jounin came and put his hand on the shoulder of the other one.

"Well it was nice knowing you Baku." Said a sandy haired Sand Jounin patting Baku's shoulder. (Heh heh. Sandy haired Sand nin. Hahaha… Okay not funny) "See you in hell buddy." The Jounin laughed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and began smoking away.

"Come over here." Said Itachi.

Baku began to walk towards the coffee machine.

"Not over there, baka.". Itachi said impatiently. "The table."

Baku walked toward the grey folding table.

"Alright you have any special jutsu?" Said Deidara.

"Yes I do lady, said Baku, yes indeed."

A vein popped up on Deidara's head as his left eye twitched madly.

"Wrong move." Thought Zetsu. "Maybe I'll get to eat him if he doesn't do anything impressive?"

Deidara suddenly jumped out of his chair, enraged.

"I'M NOT A LADY YOU DUMBASS!" Snapped Deidara. "DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO MY VOICE! IT HAS A MANLY TONE IN IT! YOU HERE ME! MANLY!

Everyone in the room was staring at Deidara, wide eyed and shocked.

Deidara sat down back in his chair, breathing heavily like a fat kid after a cross country race. His face was beginning to turn red.

"Whatever you say, _lady_." Answered Baku

Deidara's temper had just risen over it's capacity. Veins popped up on his temple making him look crazy.

"THAT'S IT FUCKER YOU DIE NOW! Screamed Deidara

The small mouths on Deidara's hands slowly started to open up.

(10 minutes and one dead Baku later)

Baku's corpse laid in his own blood on the floor, dead and blank eyed.

Deidara took out his anger on the poor fella by creating giant clay birds to beak and claw the idiot to death.

"Hmf, baka… yeah" Deidara said in satisfaction as he looked at the bloodied corpse on the floor.

Not one of the Akatsuki members had seen Deidara get this mad over being called a lady.

"I blame you stupid fansites for making people think I'm a lady!" Shouted Deidara. "Screw you!"

"Umm… Deidara?" Said Sasori (I had to let him say something). "I think you should take your anger outside." "To the Booth of Anger."

"Right, answered Deidara, just give me five minutes.

Deidara scurried out the entrance to release his anger in The Booth of Anger.

Soon after that a loud, angry scream of anger was heard from The Booth of Anger. Deidara returned five minutes later his face redder than ever breathing heavily. Then he sat down at his gray folding chair at the gray table. Deidara sighed and drank his Mountain Dew.

"God this is getting weirder every minute." Said Kisame finally recovered from his trauma.

"Umm… next!" Said Itachi

The second those words came out of Itachi's mouth, Juan pushed his way through the crowd of 94 shinobi.

"Okay, then you there with the backpack! Called Itachi.

Wohoo, yes it's my turn! Cheered Juan.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just shut up kid." Itachi said irritably.

"Okay kiddo, you got any special jutsu? Asked Kisame.

Uhh… yes? Answered the Genin

Show 'em.

Okiedokie Shark Man. Said Juan

Juan put his hands together to form the Tiger seal. He closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra.

"Ummmm…" Hummed Juan.

"Buddhist meditationnnn…" Imitated Sasori.

This **ahem** "concentration" continued for 15 minutes onward with the shinobi and Akatsuki members growing quite impatient.

"C'mon kid hurry up the damn thing!" Snapped a Grass Chuunin.

A fart suddenly followed those words. A loud fart. A five second long fart.

All eyes focused on Juan.

(Dead silence)

(Awkward silence)

(Itachi coughs)

"A gay has just been born." Sasori said breaking the awkward silence.

"What… the… FUCK WAS THAT YOU RETARD!" Screamed Itachi getting up from his chair. "You made us wait 15 minutes for a fart!

"But- I y-you don't understand-" Stammered Juan.

"I hope Itachi lets me eat him." Thought Zetsu. (Zetsu sure does a lot of thinking. Don't worry he'll start talking soon.)

"Zetsu, commanded Itachi, eat him!"

Itachi pointed at the stupefied Juan, as an insane smile spread across Zetsu's half black half white face.

"Alright, cheered Zetsu, c'mere you little piggy!

"Auggh! Screamed Juan.

Juan screamed again and ran out of the hideout for his pathetic OC life while Zetsu chased after the Genin, fork and knife in one hand & a bottle of BBQ sauce in the other.

"Okay while Zetsu eats the kid, said Kisame, lets call up a next person."

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the table with a "yeah" from Deidara.

"You with the sandy hair, called Itachi, your turn."

The Sand Jounin friend of the now dead Baku, stepped towards the table, straight faced and still smoking a cigarette.

"Name?"

Ichiban, Shinra

"Okay Shinra, started the Uchiha, you got a special achievement you've accomplished?

"Well, Shinra answered blowing smoke out of his cigarette, I killed off my whole clan except for my parents."

"Sweet, you did almost the exact same thing I did!" Cheered Itachi. "Except I left only my foolish little brother alive. Gimme some skin Shinra!" (Warned ya! OCC!)

Shinra and Itachi slapped a high five and a low five.

"Yo Itachi!" Said Kisame. "I think you might be forgetting something."

Itachi blinked. "Oh yeah." Replied Itachi. "You have any special jutsu?"

"Hell yes!" answered Shinra. "Watch me!"

The Jounin performed a few hand seals and shouted the words:

"_Fuuton: Sand Spiral Barrier no Jutsu!"_

The Jounin was surrounded in a spiraling barrier of sand. The impact was so great it caused so shinobi to be blown backwards. Some of the sand got into some of their eyes.

"Yahh!" Sasori screamed in pain. "My eyes!" My severely dilated Jewish eyes!" "Ahh!"

After a few moments or so, the barrier let up and the hideout became quiet again. Sasori and a few others were rubbing their eyes.

"Oh snap." Itachi said in awe. Normally it was quite hard to impress Itachi, but this was one of the few times he was actually impressed. "You're in Shinra."

"Hell yeah!" Shinra said gleefully.

"Here's your authentic, official Akatsuki cloak. Made of only the finest fabrics." Kisame said handing the Jounin the trademark flowery cloak the Akatsuki was so famous for. "These aren't the imitations you buy on eBay, these are the real thing."

"And here's your free box of a dozen donuts." Said Itachi. The Uchiha handed Shinra a large box of Crispy Cream Donuts with a sticker on it that said "imported from the US." "Congrats Ichiban!"

"Nice!" Said Shinra. "Thanks, I've always wanted to be in the Akatsuki!"

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Itachi said positively.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki Tryouts 

YondaimeUzumaki: Welcome to the third chapter peoples! As you know there was some OCC in the last chapter. When you review be honest and be kind! So far I only have two reviews, but hey, it's a start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's characters, and Crispy Cream Donuts.

Chapter 3: Weirder Every Minute 

"Well that's one down, 93 more to go!" Kisame said while crossing out numbers on a notepad.

Every other shinobi in the hideout hoped to get in just as Shinra did last chapter. Some had come to the tryouts just to receive free donuts upon joining. And you know everyone just loves those Crispy Cream Donuts.

"Alright, who to choose?" Asked Itachi.

He held out his pointing finger and moved it through the air in the direction of the noobs. His finger landed on a black haired girl who just so happened to be from the Leaf village or Konohagakure.

The girl was of about an average height and her long black hair had thin streaks of gold in some spots. Her forehead-protector hung loosely around her neck. What caught Itachi's attention was the fact that her chest was a little bigger than the girls in her age group (Itachi's not a perv you frickin pervs and he never will be!). She wore a black hoodie and pants that reached her feet.

"What?" The girl said coldly.

"You there, called Itachi, it's your turn."

"Hn." She replied in an almost Sasuke-like manner.

She walked toward the table and stood waiting for Itachi to say something.

"Name?" Asked Itachi.

"Leiko."

"Okay Leiko, you got any special accomplishments you've achieved? Asked Itachi.

"I graduated at the top of my class at age 8 and I became a Chuunin at age 11." Leiko replied. "I heard you killed your clan when you were 13."

"Hmm… not bad, kid." Said Itachi.

"Hn."

"I'll show you my special jutsu, Uchiha." Said Leiko.

She performed a few hand seals and shouted the words:

"_Katon: Hell's Blade Technique!"_

For a moment or so there was nothing, but suddenly a long sword shaped flame enveloped her left arm. The heat that radiated from the flame was quite great. People began to sweat from the heat.

"With this technique, I have conquered many battles. It is what got me through the Chuunin Exam." Leiko said coolly.

The shinobi stared at the fiery blade of fire in awe. There was no doubt that this would get her into the Akatsuki.

"Wow it seems like the ninja of today are getting quite impressive." Said Itachi. "You're in."

Leiko received her cloak and Crispy Cream Donuts and walked off toward Shinra.

"Okay just so you know, if you do get into our group wait over there." Kisame said as he pointed where Leiko and Shinra were.

Just then Zetsu came back with his fork and knife in one hand and his bottle of (now empty) BBQ sauce. He was panting and stopped walking to catch his breath.

"Soo… what'd he taste like?" Asked Sasori.

"Really good… like… chicken." Answered the plant man. "I… like chicken."

Then Zetsu's ahem split facecringed .

"Aw man!" Zetsu said while clutching his stomach. "I gotta take a crap!"

Zetsu ran off to the bathroom. Not the men's bathroom, not the women's bathroom, but the _other bathroom _that I don't want to talk about.

"And next person." Said Itachi.

A tall Mist Jounin stepped forward. This ninja looked different than the others. He wore a Chuunin vest and goggles. The goggles didn't conceal the scar that ran diagonally over his right eye. His bluish- black hair was spiked and swayed to the left a little. He had a large kunai held in a sheath strapped on his left leg. His face wore a very serious expression.

"What's your name?" Asked a certain Uchiha

"Tetsuya, Korari."

"First, tell us about yourself." Said Itachi.

"Well I'm 30 years old and I'm from the Mist village." Answered Korari. "I like stealing weapons from my enemies and swimming with the sharks at the bay."

"Okay so what is a special jutsu you like using in battle?" Questioned Kisame.

"Suiro no Jutsu."

Kisame seemed to be impressed by this. His face began to smile as if he was going to burst out laughing.

And guess what. He started laughing.

Korari looked at the shark dude with a puzzled look. He just couldn't understand why Kisame was laughing.

"Aw man, I used to use that jutsu all the time to torture my enemies." Kisame said still laughing. "Zabuza taught me that one."

(Flash back: Kisame's time in the 7 Swordsmen )

"Suiro no Jutsu!" Shouted Kisame.

In an instant, the Stone ninja he was fighting was caught in a circular prison of spiraling water. The Stone ninja was caught completely off guard by the technique. The Stone-nin desperately tried to escape but to no avail.

"Ha!" Not so tough now huh!" Taunted Kisame.

"Y-you bastard!" "Let me out of here!" Snapped the Stone-nin.

"Not if you keep on calling me a bastard." Said Kisame. "I'm not going to let you out until you give us Zabuza's Green Day CD."

"How about now?" The Stone-nin said pulling out the Mushroom Bacon Cheese Burger from that the recent Wendy's commercial. He was trying to

"Nope."

"Hand it over already you jackass!" Zabuza snapped from Kisame's right.

Suddenly Kisame pulled out a bag of money from god knows where.

"You want the money?" "You want it?" "I know you do." Kisame taunted.

"Give it to me!" the Stone-nin said greedily.

"Not unless you give back the Green Day CD." Said Kisame.

"NOOO!"

(End flashback)

"Ah yes good times." Said Kisame. "They always used to steal Zabuza's Green Day CDs."

(Zabuza in heaven)

"Hey that's not funny Kisame!" Zabuza shouted from heaven.

"OHWHENYOUDIEI'MSOGONNASTRANGLEYOU!"

(Oh when you die, I'm so going to strangle you!)

Zabuza continued to spout threats to Kisame not knowing he could not be heard. Zabuza continued talking really fast until he suddenly started hyperventilating like crazy.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku cried from his right. "Hang on!"

"Haku!" "Get me the medication!"

(Now back to the hideout)

"This ain't a walk down memory lane Kisame!" Said Itachi. "We're holding tryouts."

"I knew that." Lied Kisame.

Another hand shot up in the air yet again. It belonged to a Rock Genin.

"Dude do we like, get paid?" he asked.

"Duh." "Of course you get paid." Answered Itachi. "Didn't you read the flyers?" "It's 20 dollars an hour." The Uchiha held up the tryouts flyer with the letters in red ink. He pointed to the sentence that told the pay rate.

"Nope I'm illiterate." He said.

"Then how did you find this place if you're illiterate, huh?" Questioned Sasori.

"Uhh… I don't know."

Sasori screamed in frustration. No one knew how the Genin was so stupid.

"Alright you little retard!" "Get out, or we'll force you to watch educational television!" Snapped the puppet master.

The Genin screamed in horror and ran out the erm… door back to his momma in the Stone village.

Everyone stared at the entrance for a few moments for no apparent reason at all.

"Uhh, sorry to keep you waiting Korari." Apologized Kisame. "Wait over there with the rest of the two." Your training will commence after the tryouts are over."

And with that, Korari received his donuts and cloak and went to wait with Shinra and Leiko.

"Attention." Called a voice

Everyone turned around confused and puzzled. They couldn't seem to figure out where the voice was coming.

"Attention!" the voice called yet again. "Look up you retards!" "The intercom!"

Everyone looked up and saw a large black intercom mounted in one of the corners of the uh… walls.

"The rest of you will not be getting in that easily." The voice shouted. "We will pit you against each other, and your skills and power will be rated from 1-10." "No complaining bitches!"

"This should be interesting." Said Itachi.

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the table and a "yeah" yet again from Deidara.

End Chapter 

YondaimeUzumaki: Alright that's the end of the third chapter. Prepare for some fighting in the next chapter! Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

YondaimeUzumaki: Thanks for the reviews guys! As I said here's the fourth chapter! Prepare for some fighting. Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Crispy Cream Donuts, and Green Day. I only own Leiko, Shinra, Baku, Korari, and the jutsus I made up. Damn…

_Chapter 4: All Out Brawl_

Akatsuki Tryouts 

Itachi eyes scrutinized the remaining people in the crowd. He was going to pick people at random out of all of them.

"Lets see… Said Itachi. "You!" "Stone ninja!" "And you Leaf ninja!"

The Stone ninja had a very muscular build and he wore a vest with the kanji Earth on the back. The Leaf ninja was shorter and not as muscular. He wore chains around his waist that contained kunai and shuriken.

"Okay I'll put this simple." Explained Itachi. "Kick each other's asses until only one of you is standing." "Your skills will be rated from one to ten so were not just counting how strong you are."

"Sasori?"

"Gotcha man!" Replied Sasori. The puppet master pulled out a boom box and started playing the Naruto battle theme. Sasori put on an askew cap and a blingbling.

"Go!"

The two ninja charged forward at amazing speed both getting ready to throw kunai at each other. They both seized the small daggers and threw at each other's face. The two blades collided and clanked onto the ground.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Yelled the Leaf ninja.

5 exact clones of himself soon surrounded him both all assuming a fighting stance.

"Hmph… not bad." Commented the Stone ninja. "But that won't be able to save your sorry ass."

"Ninpou: Camouflage Technique."

That very second he disappeared from sight. No one thought the Leaf ninja would be able win now.

"Where'd he go?" Said the Leaf ninja. "Dammit, he's erased his smell." "I can't see or smell him, so I'll have to hear for him."

Unknown to him the Stone ninja was stealthy moving behind him, not making a sound at all.

"Heh, sucker." Thought the Stone ninja.

The now invisible guy through an invisible punch at the not invisible clone. (A/N: Heh invisible) The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was now an all out game of find-the-real-body.

"One down four more to go." He thought.

The battle began to heat up as the Stone-nin continued his assault on the Leaf-nin. All though the Leaf-nin would dodge by luck on some occasions he was still losing. The crowd of shinobi held up signs made of cardboard that said stuff like: kick ass or you suck Leaf ninjas!

The Stone-nin delivered another punch at one of the clones causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

The Leaf ninja was panting heavily as he was beginning to fatigue unlike his opponent. It seemed there was no way the Leaf ninja could win now.

"Calm down, Botan." The Leaf ninja thought to himself. "Now's the time to use _that_ jutsu."

Botan closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra as if he was meditating, because well… he was… sort of.

He formed the Tiger seal and held his hands close to his nose.

_Ninpou: Supreme Hearing no Jutsu!_

Botan emitted some chakra from his body, signaling he was done with his jutsu.

The Stone ninja ran quickly making almost no noise at all preparing to kick him in the neck. But that didn't mean Botan couldn't hear him.

The Leaf ninja defended against the attack by ducking a mere one second before he was struck.

"The fuck?" Thought the Stone ninja. "He can hear me." "Well… this could be interesting."

(5 minutes and one knocked out Stone ninja later)

A bruised and battered Stone ninja lay unconscious on the ground with swirly eyes.

The five Akatsuki members held up signs showing their opinion from 1-10. For the Stone ninja, Itachi's sign said 7.5, Sasori's sign said 9, Kisame's sign said 7, Zetsu's sign said 8.3, and Deidara's sign said 10(You can tell right? The jutsu was used by a Stone ninja in the Kakashi Gaiden arc. So Dei had to be impressed.).

Botan's scores were a little higher than the other guy's one. Botan was proud of himself, but was not feeling arrogant.

"Okay considering both of you showed considerable skills, you are now official members of the Akatsuki. The voice of the Leader said from the intercom. "Congratulations."

The crowd of shinobi applauded the two ninja as Botan carried the Stone ninja's unconscious body to the table to receive their cloaks and donuts.

"Next two contestants! Shouted the Leader's voice. "Step forward!"

The next two people were the Grass Chuunin from chapter 2 (Kenta) and a Sand Chuunin female who wore a hood over her head (Jun).

"Hey bitch, you wearing the hood to hide your ugliness?" Insulted the Grass Chuunin. He was obviously trying to get a rise out of her.

She said nothing.

"Everyone, move out of the area." She said slowly.

The newbies scrambled out of the way over to the tables. A couple of people started taking out bags of popcorn.

"It's time for you to die quickly and rather quite painlessly." She said.

"_Futon: Desert Quicksand Technique."_

That very second, grainy quicksand surrounded the area of their battle.

The Grass ninja tried to move forward to attack only to find that his feet were slowly beginning to sink into it. (A/N: Oh that's real smart. It's quicksand! Doesn't he watch the movies?)

The young girl smirked under her hood and began to sink into the sand. As you can see, the technique does not affect the user only the opponent.

The Grass ninja began to quaver in fear as he began to sweat bullets. His pupils began to shrink as he continued to shake like a kid who needed to use the bathroom.

Unknown to him, Jun was slowly swimming through the sand waiting to pull him down like a shark about to pull down an unsuspecting swimmer. (A/N: This girl uses techniques similar to Gaara. She doesn't have a demon and isn't bloodthirsty. Once again this is another made up jutsu.)

"W-where is that b-bitch?" He stammered.

"Down here…"

Just then a pair of hands popped out of the sand and grabbed him by his ankles.

"_Ninpou: Jaws of Death Technique."_

Jun pulled Kenta down, as the Grass ninja screamed and was clawing at the sand desperately trying to get a hold of something, but to no avail. Then he was pulled down completely and his muffled screams were heard but were drowned by the sounds of Jun stabbing him with kunai. 

Moments later, his body was thrown out of the requiem full of wounds and cuts.

"He's still alive, just gravely injured." Jun said calmly.

Everyone stared at her in awe. The Akatsuki members had never seen anything like that before. She'd be perfect in the organization. She was as sure as hell, in.

"10!" "You're in!" The Akatsuki members said in unison.

Jun smiled in mere satisfaction, and removed her hood. She wasn't ugly like Kenta assumed, but was average looking. She had crimson eyes and her hair was in a short, spiky ponytail.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cheered The Leader. "Next!"

YondaimeUzumaki: Sorry for the delay! At Sasuke's Chapter 2 will be up soon! Read and review please!


End file.
